A conventional constant transconductance bias circuit generates a bias voltage for biasing a to-be-biased transconductance cell such that the to-be-biased transconductance cell has a constant transconductance. However, the conventional constant transconductance bias circuit may fail to operate properly when each internal transconductance cell thereof has a voltage to current transfer function failing to follow a presumed law (e.g., a square law).